Olvidemos aquel frio invierno
by sxem-yui28
Summary: Si tu vida fuera un asco y la vida misma te diera la oportunidad de ser por una sola ves ese alguien que mueve los hilos de cuatro personas ¿desperdiciarías esa oportunidad?, no lo creo, ya que los seres humanos somos por naturaleza egoístas, y de eso se dio cuenta Yui cuando comenzó su juego aquel invierno, que ahora quisiera olvidar.
1. Chapter 1

**CAP...1**

 **.**

 **.((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oo0o0o0o**

Y aun que detrás de estas cuatro paredes suponía el frio calaba hasta los huesos, en este momento mi cuerpo no sentía nada, ni el calor ni el frio, nada, ya no sentía nada mas que las gotas saladas que caían en mi cuerpo el cual aun desnudo se encontraba en la misma cama en la cual muchas mañanas atrás desperté y en la cual en estos momentos era el único lugar en el quería estar mientras que el acariciaba mis mejillas y besaba mis labios fríos una y otra vez.

-No me dejes, por favor no lo hagas yo te amo, eres lo único a lo que e amado enserio, por favor te lo ruego.-decía una y otra vez aferrado a mi mientras que trataba con todas mis fuerzas de calmarlo, pero tal parecía que mis fuerzas por querer ayudarlo estaban terminando, y mientras trataba que las lagrimas me dejaran ver, acaricie su rostro y trate de que me mirara cosa que el tardo en hacer, pero cuando al fin lo logre y pude lograr que solo me prestara atención a mi, tome su mano y con todas las fuerzas que me plantie en ese momento lleve esa mano a mi vientre, y la coloque ahí mientras que el a cada segundo que pasaba abría mas los ojos y me miraba con mas lagrimas.

-PORQUE, PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE.-llevo sus dos manos a mis mejillas y coloco su frente contra la mía mientras que mas lagrimas inundaban sus azules ojos, y respire una vez mas mientras que la escasa fuerza que tenia se desvanecía de mi cuerpo rápidamente con cada latido de mi corazón.

-Yo...tenia miedo.-dije tosiendo sangre mientras que las fuerzas se me acababan.-De que...esto terminara.-respire.-Quería...seguir con esto... mi juego se volvió en mi contra y...page por mis pecados.

-Dímelo, di que lo que me dijiste no era mentira.-pego sus labios mojados contra los míos y yo negué.

-Yo no mentí.-la taquicardia llego y tosí.-Te amo, y es por eso...que quiero que seas feliz no.-negué una vez mas.-...quiero, quiero que...todos sean felices.

-Yo no voy a ser feliz si tu no estas con migo.-comencé a cerrar mis ojos mientras que miraba por ultima vez ese rostro triste, ese rostros que nunca me imagina miraría así delante de mi.

-No llores...no lo hagas...esto tenia que pasar...tu no tienes la culpa.

-La tengo, la tengo por ser tan débil, por no haber podido protegerte.-y en ese momento me abrazo aferrándose con fuerza a mi cuerpo mientras que su calor inundaba por ultimas vez el mío.

-Vete...hazlo...antes de que lleguen y...y te culpen.-la respiración termino mientras que el cansancio de mis parpados vencieron mi voluntad de no serrarlos.

-Yui, Yui amor resiste...por favor...Yui.-el llanto siguió mientras que el rojo en sus manos manchaba mas las sabanas blancas, y los pétalos de las rosas revoloteaban por nuestros cuerpos desnudos.-Yui amor, no te vallas no me dejes.-Podía escuchar el murmullo a lo lejos mientras que las escenas de mi corta vida pasaban al frente de mi.

Mi llegada al mundo, la muerte de mis padres, la tristeza, el llanto, aquella noche cuando lo conocí, el terror, la soledad que sentí al pensar que me abandonarían, la pasión, todo lo que había pasado en la víspera de ese invierno, de ese frio invierno en el cual ellos llegaron a mi mientras que el crujido de la puerta se escucho.

-Yui.

-QUE MIERDA HICISTE.

-O POR DIOS, DEJALA YUI, YUI ABRE LOS OJOS YUI, NO JUEGES MUÑECA, ABRELOS..-y escucho el miedo

-Esta muerta, DIME ESTA MUERTA..-la desesperación

-Ella...ella...estaba embarazada...ella me lo dijo..-el llanto

-Porque lo hiciste...porque me la quitaste...porque..-la angustia

-YO LA AMABA.

-Y SI LA AMABAS, POR QUE LA MATASTE POR QUE.

-Muñeca resiste.-Sentí el cariño por ultima vez en esas manos que acariciaban mi cabello con ternura.

-Si ella se muere, juro que no te lo perdonare.-y en ese momento quería gritar y decirles que todo estaba bien, y que yo me dirigía a un mejor lugar, a uno donde el frio invierno ya no pegaría mas en mi frágil cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP...2**

 **.**

 **.((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oo0o0o0o**

Como comenzó esto o mas bien que día comenzó, porque si, aun que no lo crean aun lo recuerdo, fue una martes, un martes cualquiera para mi un martes en el cual el profesor que impartía clases de matemáticas tubo la grandiosa idea de poner un examen sorpresa, esa maldita materia que algún geniecito invento y el cual creo en estos momentos se a de estar quemando en el infierno, o al menos eso es lo que yo me imagino, pero dejemos de lado mis deseos y regresemos a mi realidad, mi realidad donde me encontraba aquel día rezando a kamisama, aquel martes porque alguien o algo impidiera que yo reprobara aquel nuevo examen y así no ganarme otra reprimenda de mi padre, el cual cada día me reclamaba mi falta de capacidad de pensar y me reprochaba el costo de mis estudios mientras que mi madre solo le repetía que era por mi bien, porque así en un futro yo seria la que agradecería sus sacrificios.

Y era por esa misma razón que en esos momentos pedía a kami cualquier razón para impedirme realizar aquel examen, y parecía que mis ruegos llegaron a el, porque justo cuando tome mi lápiz para comenzar la directora se presento en aquel salón de clases y me llamo, y yo agradecida salí rápidamente, pero si tal vez hubiera sabido en el pasado que mis ruegos fueron demasiados y no solo me perdería aquel examen sino muchos mas, gracias a que una persona creyó que mis padres tenían la suficiente plata para ser asaltados y ganándose la triste realidad de que mi padre solo contaba con unos cuantos billetes en su cartera, y mi madre solo llevaba su no tan caro reloj del cual la despojo antes de dispararle al igual que mi padre, porque esa era la triste realidad solo éramos una familia de clase media que contaba con la suerte de tener pan en la mesa cada día.

"Lo siento mucho Yui, pero esta mañana tus padres fueron asaltados, y por desgracia para tus padres el asaltante llevaba una arma, y al no encontrar nada que robarles, el les disparo por lo cual ellos murieron al instante"

Y aunque tal vez ustedes piensen que mis ruegos no tuvieron nada que ver en lo que paso, por unos instantes mientras ingiero otra "Lunesta" y mis ojos se sierran me imagino a mi yo de 16 años sentada en aquel banco de la segunda fila y tercer lugar, con mi diminuta falda colegiala y mi camisa blanca bien planchada, repitiendo una y otra vez, por favor, por favor, detén este día para mi hazlo, as que este día pare, y las lágrimas salen sin pensar cuando me vuelvo a ver a mi misma en aquel vestido negro llorando frente aquellas dos tumbas, mientras que las pocas personas detrás de mi solo tratan de consolarme y me dicen que todo estará bien para mi, que no me preocupe porque la vida sigue y para mi tenia que seguir, y en este momento mientras mi mente divaga entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad me imagino a la Yui de hoy frente a la Yui de antes y trato de gritarle y decirle que no crea, que la vida es una porquería y que tal vez si la vida no hubiera seguido para ella, mi vida ahora no seria una porquería de vida, pero mis gritos no llegan a la niña inocente frente a mi, y rio mientras lloro y no crean que estoy loca porque no lo estoy, solo que esta vez las "Lunestas" injeridas fueron mas de las que mi frágil cuerpo puede consumir, y mis ilusiones son mas reales de las que mi mente puede recordar, y en ese momento siento el nuevo golpe y pienso que fui una tonta de nuevo y tal vez si esta vez hubiera primero ido a la cama en ves de quedarme en la cocina, el golpe al caer no abría sido tan fuerte pero ya no importa porque un nuevo sueño comienza y solo espero que esta vez si haiga serrado la puerta de la entrada, porque no quiero que de nuevo alguien entre y robe lo poco que tengo o al despertar de nuevo vuelva a hacerlo en aquel hospital.

Pero para mi suerte este nuevo día de vida no lo ice en un hospital, y mejor aun esta vez no me robaron de nuevo y tal vez no lo hicieron porque ya se dieron cuenta que con migo no encontraran nada de valor, pero eso poco me importa ahora porque al levantarme del piso miro en el reloj de la pared que es tarde y aunque aun estoy mareada me pongo de pie, y camino asía mi habitación la cual aun tiene la cama desecha, pero pienso en que esta tarde si la tenderé ya que en estos momentos es tarde y no me daría el justo tiempo para llegar a mi trabajo e ignoro mis pensamientos de nuevo y regreso mi vista asía el ropero viejo y lo abro para sacar unos jinés azules y una blusa negra de manga larga ya que este día el frio cala en mi cuerpo y entro al baño para remojar mi cuerpo y limpiarlo, y al salir desnuda, tomo la ropa antes escogida y me la pongo para después tomar mis botines y mi sweater también negro y salgo a prisa no sin antes tomar mi bufanda y gorro además de mi bolso con mis llaves y celular en el y sierro la puerta para así por fin bajar las escaleras y caminar las cinco cuadras asta mi trabajo, en el cual antes de entrar como cada día, me detengo al frente de la puerta y pido a kamisama que como aquella vez me escuche y agá de este día un día menos en mis días de vida la cual espero pronto termine.

"Por favor, por favor as de este día un día menos en mi existencia"

Y dicho esto entro y saludo a mi jefe con un "Buenos días" a lo cual el solo me responde con un "Igual para ti" y camino asía la puerta de "Solo personal autorizadas" y al ingresar en ella camino asía mi loquer el cual abro y tomo mi camisa de trabajo y dejo mi bolso y sweater, y después de colocarme la camisa lo sierro y salgo a tomar mi puesto de trabajo como cada día, el cual como cada día me espera en el mismo lugar y al llegar saludo al nuevo cliente con un "Espero que haiga encontrado todo lo que buscaba" y así con una sonrisa falsa que se disimular muy bien comienzo mi nuevo día, la cual se hace verdadera al mirar asía afuera y mirar como comienza a llover, porque tal ves no lo sepan, pero me encanta que llueva, porque mientras que yo estoy aquí resguardada de ella, allá afuera ay gente siendo miserable mientras se moja y sonrió mas cuando miro a las personas corriendo y leo sus labios cuando maldicen y eso me hace mas feliz, pero mi sonrisa se deforma cuando miro como uno de esos miserables además de ser de rubio, se detiene y me mira tras la ventana y sonríe de lado mientras saca de su mochila un paraguas y peina su cabello asía tras como estrella de cine y levanta su mano a modo de saludo mientras que yo lo sigo mirando, para después solo mirarlo marchase, y al pasar las horas y por fin terminar mi turno en aquella tienda de 24horas salgo en camino a mi departamento en el cual creo recordar aun tengo la mitad de una botella de whisky y pienso terminármela antes de tender mi cama y dormir, pero mis pensamientos se fulminan al mirar en la entrada de mi edificio a un chico rubio fumando, el cual se quien es, pero quisiera pensar que no.

-Te estaba esperando.

-Lo siento por eso, pero esta noche estoy cansada y solo quiero dormir.

-Vamos Yui no estuve esperando solo para que tu me digas que estas cansada.-lo mire levantarse y tome el cigarro de su mano y le doy una calada seguida de otra antes de tirarlo.

-Lo siento Shin, pero hoy no estoy de ánimos de pasar la noche con tigo.- y saco la llave de mi departamento antes de ingresar al edificio mientras que Shin detrás de mi sigue mis mismos pasos y entra con migo y solo cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento me giro para mirarlo, y veo su desesperación, y solo alcanzo a mirar su acción cuando me quita de la mano la llave y la introduce en la chapa para después abrir la puerta y entrar en el departamento y tomar asiento en mi viejo sofá, subiendo sus sucios pies sin importarle nada y tomando el control remoto de mi viejo televisor, mientras que yo lo miro y niego por su falta de respeto asía mi, pero que mas me puede importar que agá el, si desde que tuve la mala suerte de conocerlo una noche en un bar y dormir con el, se a pensado que somos los mejores amigos y que cada vez que pelea con su dice el "novia" viene a mi departamento y trata de olvidarla con migo, mientras que yo solo trato de tenerle paciencia, pero admitámoselo la paciencia se esfumo de mi en algún momento y ahora solo lo dejo a ser lo que quiera, y mientras el saca de su chaqueta otro cigarro pero ahora con otro tipo de sustancia en el papel, yo me dirijo la cocina y saco del refrigerador las sobras de mi comida de ayer y las introduzco al microondas, para después dirigirme a mi recamara en la cual recuerdo que hoy si tengo que hacer la cama y lo ago. mientras que unos minutos después escucho el microondas emitir un sonido dándome el aviso que mi "comida" esta lista, pero antes de eso un baño no me caería mal, y olvidándome de que Shin aun esta en la sala tomo ropa de mi viejo ropero y entro a bañarme y ya limpia y con mi diminuta imitación de una piyama cómoda salgo a alimentarme con las sobras y solo detecto el fuerte aroma a yerba cuando paso por un lado del sofá donde un Shin ya tirado mira asía la nada y balbucea unas cuantas palabras incoherentes, pero eso ahora no me importa porque mis sobras me esperan, y una vez calladas mis tripas tomo la botella de whisky que como predije estaba asta la mitad y tomo asiento aun lado de Shin el cual en estos momentos tiene tantas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos que ya no me dejan distinguir el color de sus ojos.

-Deberías de olvidarte de ella y buscar a otra con quien follar, para que así dejes de molestarme.-destapo la botella y bebo de ella directamente, mientras que mi garganta quema pero eso me gusta y bebo mas.

-Tu no lo entiendes, yo la amo la amo como jamás e amado a alguien y si busco a otra solo seria para pasar una noche y follar pero eso no me aria olvidar que la amo y la amare siempre.-y como el lo dice jamás lo entenderé, porque no me cabe en la cabeza que alguien se pueda humillar tanto por una persona que solo te utiliza y juega con tigo.

-Y e ahí la razón del porque yo jamás me enamorare.-y tomo de su mano el cigarro mal echo y le doy una calada mientras que Shin suelta carcajadas y se levanta para tomar mi botella y bebe de ella.

-Pues suerte con eso, porque a este paso yo me suicidare primero ates de mirarte enamorada de alguien, pero no te preocupes que te esperare en el infierno.-y rio mientras que apago la bacha del antes cigarro y vuelvo a tomar la botella y bebo de ella asta la ultima gota mientras que Shin se levanta y va a mi habitación de la cual unos minutos después sale con unos jinés y un crop top negro de mangas y me los entrega y yo sin decir una palabra ya que se que planea, tomo la ropa y me despojo de mi antes piyama enfrente de el y me pongo la ropa mientras que el toma mis llave de la mesita de aun lado y yo me pongo mis botines, y ya lista tomo una chaqueta que miro en el sofá la cual ni siquiera recuerdo cuando deje ahí y sin ponérmela sigo con Shin el cual ya esta fuera del departamento, y ya estando aun lado de el, me abraso de el cual la novia mas enamorada y bajamos las escaleras, para así dirigirnos a cualquier lugar a divertirnos y en el cual se el me abandonara de un momento a otro.

Y como de nuevo predije Shin me abandono ya que como siempre alguien conocido a ella, su "novia" nos miro y como yo se y el sabe, ella de inmediato lo llamo y al instante me abandono y salió para buscarla siquiera importándole dejarme sola y borracha en un lugar que para mi gran suerte esta vez no conocía, y mientras que aun algunas de mis neuronas son consientes de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, tomo mi ultima cerveza y trato de levantarme para así salir, y tratando de evitar caerme y salir lastimada como la ultima vez, pero ya estando fuera del bar siento el frio de la noche golpear todo mi cuerpo ya que como constantemente me pasa esta noche de nuevo la suerte me abandono y recuerdo que perdí otra chaqueta, y ya sin importarme nada comienzo a caminar por la acera y maldigo a Shin cuando por un lado de mi pasa un auto a toda prisa y gracias a eso el frio golpea mas mi cuerpo, el cual casi desnudo tiembla y pienso aun coherente que soy una idiota, porque no aprender de mis errores y de las idioteces de Shin el cual predigo en estos momentos a de estar follando de lo lindo con su "novia" bastado, desgraciado, maldigo en mi mente o al menos eso pienso, porque en estos momentos ya ni siquiera quiero pensar, bueno no al menos si no es con mi cama bien tendida y calientita.

-Disculpa.-me detengo y miro a la persona delante de mi, la cual aun que no distingo bien se que esta muy al frente de mi.

-Estas bien.-y sonrió mientras que lo ignoro y sigo caminando, pero pareciera que a la vida le gusta joderme porque de un momento a otro solo siento el frio concreto pegar en mis rodillas y trato de levantarme mientras que detrás de mi la persona la cual supongo es un hombre me llama "tonta" y se acerca a mi para ayudarme a levantar y ya de pie me toma de la barbilla como si me conociera y me alejo de el a toda prisa dando unos pasos asía atrás.

-Vete a la mierda, y no me toques.

-Valla y yo que solo quería ayudarte.

-Ayudarme, pues no creo que necesite ayuda así que lárgate y sigue tu camino.-y comienzo a caminar de nuevo, pero al percatarme que a la vida enserio le gusta joderme solo a mi, ya que siento que mientras mas me alejo la persona detrás de mi, el me sigue mas de cerca y trato de caminar mas rápido y en ese momento el miedo comienza a apoderarse de mi, y los tragos antes tomados creía yo estaban abandonado mi cuerpo, porque sin ninguna dificultad comenzó a caminar mas y mas rápido, y solo cuando llego a una esquina en la cual giro, me detengo para pensar por cual calle llegaría mas fácil a la estación del metro, pero las neuronas en mi cerebro aun duermen porque se me asía imposibles recordar y justo cuando decido que eso no importa y solo tengo que seguir con mi camino, el extraño hombre me detiene y me jala asía el callejón del cual no me avía percatado estaba allí y me estampa contra una pared mientras que tapa mi boca con una mano y con la otra tomaba mis dos manos sin ninguna dificultad.

Y es ahí que pienso que fui una idiota y tonta, y trato de pensar que tal vez el solo me quiere robar, pero vamos esa solo era una mentira que me quería creer ya que entendía a la perfección que este hombree me violaría y tal vez me mataría en este lugar, y es ahí cuando el miedo se aumenta aun el mi cuerpo, asta que de un momento a otro solo siento cuando el afloja sus manos en mi y me mira a los ojos, con sus penetrante mirada la cual me doy cuenta es azul, si su mirada es azul ya que sus ojos son de ese color, y me pierdo por un momento en esa mirada, mientras que el también me mira.

-Escucha te destapare la boca, pero quiero que no agás ruido entendiste.-y afirmo mientras que el comienza a alejar su mano como avía dicho de mi boca, y como yo avía prometido me quedo callada y solo mantuve mi mirada contra la de el, asta que sentí que el soltó mis manos y ya libre lo empuje con todas las fuerzas que conseguí y corrí fuera de el callejón a toda prisa lo cual no fue mucho porque cuando salí del callejón, choque con un hombre aun mas alto que el anterior y sin darme cuenta otra persona me tomo con fuerza de las manos por detrás, mientras que al frente de mi el hombre viejo con el que choque se me acerco y acaricio mi cuerpo sin ningún pudor, mientras que yo aterrada solo trataba de zafarme del agarre

-Eres tan preciosa , que te prometo que si te comportas y obedeces todo lo que te diga esta noche, te tratare bien.-decía el hombre al frente de mi, mientras trataba de besarme.

-SUELTAME.-grite con todas mis fuerzas y tratando de soltarme, pero savia que era inútil ya que mis fuerzas eran nulas a comparación de la de ellos, y savia que por mas que tratara de soltarme nunca lograría mi objetivo, y fue justo ahí cuando las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos y comencé a llorar mientras que sentía las manos de ese asqueroso hombre viejo sobre mi cuerpo, pero de un momento a otro el hombre que me sujetaba por detrás me soltó y solo alcance a mirarlo caer al suelo, mientras que alguien mas me sujetaba del brazo y me jalaba asía atrás con tanta fuerza que me izo caer de trasero al piso y al frente el hombre viejo que me tocaba enojado se le fue enzima al hombre que creía yo, me avía tirado y ahí tirada pensé en escapar, pero el temor inundo mi mente y cuerpo y sin siquiera poderme poner de pie solo me quede observando ahí tirada a eso dos hombres peleando, y mientras que el hombre viejo trataba de golpear al otro que no podía mirar bien, pero el solo esquivaba los golpes, asta que de un momento a otro el hombre que me tiro le dio tal golpe al otro en la mandíbula que pensé lo avía matado ya que solo lo mire caer, y después de eso ya no se movió, mientras que el otro hombre también tirado estaba sangrando de la cabeza.

-Vámonos.-el hombre que me salvo, tomo mi mano e izo que me levantara a toda prisa y corrimos por casi cinco calles asta que paramos frente a una tienda de 24horas en la cual avía mas gente, y fue ahí donde lo solté y me agache en canclillas mientras tapando mi cara con mis manos.

-Estas bien.-no dije nada y solo me limita a asistir con la cabeza, asta que después de unos segundos transcurridos destape mi cara y levante mi mirada para mirar a mi salvador y fue ahí que mire su mirada azul, y el terror volvió a mi, cuando me di cuenta que era el hombre que me avía seguido antes.

-No te me acerques.-dije pero el no obedeció mis ordenes y se agacho en canclillas frente a mi para acercar su mano a mi mejilla la cual acariciarla y en la cual exhalo aire frio de su boca, el cual golpeo mi rostro mientras que yo no savia que pensar, porque por un lado estaba aterrada porque el me llegar a hacer algo peor de lo que esos dos hombres viejos me iban a hacer, pero por otro estaba agradecida de que el estuviera allí para ayudarme a que esos dos viejos no siguieran con sus tocamientos asquerosos en mi.

-No te are daño, yo solo trataba de ayudarte como te dije antes, pero tu huiste rápido y solo te seguí porque desde antes me avía percatado que esos hombres te seguían, es por eso que trate de que ayudarte.

-Ayudarme, morí del miedo al pensar que me llevabas a ese callejón para violarme.

-Mi error, lo lamento por asustarte, pero creo es tu culpa encontrarte con estas situaciones ya que, a que chica se le ocurriría caminar sola por la calle y en estas condiciones.-creía yo se refería a mi estado de ebriedad y la poca ropa que llevaba.

-Lamento si no estoy en las mejores condiciones, pero mi acompañante me dejo en un bar sola, solo para ir a follar con su cree el novia, mientras que alguien mas en estos momentos a de estar utilizando mi chaqueta, mientras que yo aquí muero de frio, y para rematar mi gran noche alguien trato de abusar de mi, así que te repito lamento mucho mi mala condición en estos momentos.

-Valla si que tuviste mala suerte esta noche.-y fue ahí cuando creía la vida quería joderme, por las burlas que les brinde a las personas de esta mañana mojándose, porque comenzó a llover, y no solo unas gotitas no eso hubiera sido bueno sino que casi se vino un diluvio.

-Vámonos.-nos levantamos y el tomo mi mano de nuevo, pero en ese momento lo solté.

-Oye que esperas vámonos o te piensas quedar aquí y mojarte.

-Lo único que quiero es llegar a mi departamento, y olvidarme de esto, así que basta, gracias por tu ayuda pero yo puedo irme sola.

-Estas tonta tu te piensas que los hombres de antes aun no han despertado y en estos momentos nos han de estar buscando.

-Puede ser, y es por lo mismo que ahora mismo me voy a mi departamento así que vasta, vete y déjame sola.

-Mierda,...sabes que as lo que quieras yo solo quería ayudarte.-y dicho esto solo nos miramos por ultima vez antes de que el serrara su chaqueta y corria mientras que la lluvia caía mas fuerte, y lo mismo ice yo corrí solo que en dirección contraria a el, asta que llegue a la estación del metro subterráneo, y baje las escaleras rapido, pero para mi mala suerte el ultimo metro ya avía salido y peor aun no podía quedarme ahí para resguardarme de la lluvia ya que avía barios vagabundos que me miraban, así que a toda prisa salí de la estación y subí las escaleras, y justo cuando llegue arriba y mire la lluvia además de escuchar los estruendosos truenos, fue que no lo pensé dos veces y subí al auto que estaba frente a mi.

-Gracias por ayudarme.-murmure con la cabeza gacha al momento de serrar de nuevo la puerta del auto, mientras que esa mirada azul me miraba de nuevo.

-Como te repito, yo solo quiero ayudarte así que dime donde esta tu departamento, que pronto estarás porfíen en el como quieres.-y después de decir eso mire a mi salvador de ojos azules y asistí y le dije por donde ir, mientras que trataba de creer que enserio el solo me quería ayudar.

-Pero antes mi nombre es Mukami Ruki, mucho gusto.-y encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir sin mucha prisa ya que la lluvia enserio estaba muy fuerte.

-Komori Yui, igual mente.-y fue ahí que me di cuenta que enserio estaba en el auto de un desconocido, el cual no savia si enserio decía la verdad y solo quera ayudarme o simplemente se estaba aprovechando de mi ingenuidad y me llevaba a un fin seguro, pero deje de pensar en eso cuando el sueño comenzó a vencerme, y solo pense en que si este seria mi fin, solo esperaba que no doliera y fuera rápido y solo pensando en esto me deje vencer por el sueño.

...

Alguien pregunto que..

¿Si seguiría este fics?.- y la respuesta es si, además de que les aclaro que el primer cap. es como el final, solo aclaro para que no haiga dudas.

-¿Como termino Yui así?.-buena la pregunta se responderá con los próximos capi, los cuales créanme no son muchos.

-¿Y quienes son los que hablan, en el capi, anterior?.-pues la respuesta es fácil, son los Mukami los cuales serán los protagonistas de este fics. y no solo uno sino que los cuatro serán mis protagonistas.

Aclaradas las cosas les dejo el siguiente capi, aquí y algo mas, si tienen mas preguntas solo déjenmelas aquí que yo tratare de responderlas lo mas rápido que pueda.

sin mas los invito a que se pasen por mis otros fics, los cuales también tratare de actualizar pronto okii...


End file.
